Echo
Echo is a 16 year old Fyrotropic human, a Technopath and one of the main characters for Descendants. He is the third child among his siblings and has two older sisters. Echo is one of the three main characters to appear in the pilot episode. Background Echo was born during hard times of war and terror, when Fyrotropic kind were being viciously attacked and killed. Echo was given away by his parents and adopted by a couple when he was a baby, for his safety. His biological parents were most likely later killed by Aliotropes. Echo lived 16 years of his life without knowing about his actual identity or family, until several years later when the Fyrotropic Elixir restored itself. He was confessed to by his adoptive parents and sent on a quest to find his other siblings and re-activate the Elixir, so his kind would exist again. Echo is first seen in the pilot episode together with his sister Sadida. Physical appearance Echo is lanky, average-heighted and kind of skinny with wavy soft black hair with blue streaks; his hair is also extremely messy. He has very thin eyebrows and bright sky blue eyes with a light skin tone. Echo is usually seen in a light rose red vest with a black full-sleeved T-shirt underneath, and navy blue denim jeans with yellow and green shoes. Echo is almost always seen with a metallic staff; his main weapon. Personality Echo is carefree and funny; he likes to make others laugh, is mostly optimistic and is very happy-go-lucky, contrasting heavily with his sister Sadida. Echo is however also quite hard working and doesn't hesitate to back down from any kind of responsibility, and has a kind and understanding personality. He is comparatively more patient and even-tempered with others, though he has a restless and quite impatient streak in him when it comes to himself. Echo likes to get out and about, has a huge sense of fun and humour and usually acts as the light at the end of the tunnel. Powers and abilities Echo is a naturally born Technopath; he can control electronic, metallic and any other kind of technology with his mind. According to him, Technopathism is one of the rarest powers Fyrotropic people are naturally born with. Likewise, Echo is the only Technopath among his six siblings and his parents. 'Staff' Echo carries a metallic staff he made using his mind as his main weapon. This staff can change electronically into a sword, a knife, a dagger, a metal spear, scissors, and a gun (an empty gun, that is, it can't create bullets). According to him it took him weeks to make using solely his head and bare hands. Family Echo is the third child among six siblings, born to Fyrotropic parents and later raised in foster care by a different family. He has two older sisters (Eva and Sadida), two younger brothers (Arlo and Zeplin) and one younger sister. Relationships 'Zeplin' Echo is the first person Zeplin was able to confide in, and they already formed a close bond over a short period of time. Zeplin is seen to tell Echo whenever something bothers him, or when he is worried or confused, and is not afraid of voicing his opinions to him either (likewise, neither is Echo, but then again he is a lot more talkative and outgoing). Echo and Sadida were both seen to be quite protective of Zeplin, partially because Zeplin has difficulty taking care of himself. 'Sadida' Echo understands and deals with his sister better than anyone else, probably because he had been with her longest and knows her better. Sometimes Echo is the only person who can get Sadida to smile when she is depressed or angry, and is the only person who never gets annoyed with her temper. Sadida seems to have full trust and faith in Echo, as she often tells him every little thing that disturbs her in her visions which she otherwise usually keeps a secret, unless it involves danger for herself or one of her loved ones. Depictions 'Films' 'Video games' ''Descendants: Quest of the Lost Echo is a playable character of the video game based on the show. He is gained after completing five levels with Zeplin, after which he can be played with too. Quotes Behind the scenes 'Development' According to Echo's animator, he proved to be one of the most difficult characters to animate. Echo's character was also the first character to be written into the story, but his design took days to finish and has many older drafts and versions. Echo was not supposed to have blue streaks in his hair at first, neither was he supposed to wear a red vest. The blue streaks and other bright colors in him were apparently added to bring out his sense of fun. 'Voice' Echo is voiced by teenage actor Raihan Azmain Wendell, who didn't actually audition for the role but received an email from the director asking him to join the cast. Director Grayson Wills said he picked Wendell because he is known for voicing funny, free-spirited type characters. People who actually auditioned for Echo included Cameron Boyce (Luke Ross in Jessie), Rocky S. Marreson (Render Hackson in Doraemon) and Darren Foreman (Johnny in Hey, Dude, That's My Ghost!). Trivia *According to the writers, Echo gained his name because he started speaking at an absurdly early age, repeating or "echoing" everything his parents said. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters